


La Boda de Rey y Ben Solo

by EsmeraldaLezro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-TLJ
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeraldaLezro/pseuds/EsmeraldaLezro
Summary: Kylo Ren se encuentra con Rey en el Templo Kyber y...........se casan!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. La Boda

Se encontraban en un antiguo templo no lo reconocía bien pero sabía que existido, el templo se fueron fueron JEDHA, ciudad santa destruida en tiempos del imperio de Palpatine, podía sentir la fuerza como lo guiaba a ese templo y también podía sentir la fuerza del cristal KYBER

-Claro es el templo Kyber- dijo Ben Solo, aunque seguía vistiendo como Kylo Ren, el nombre y la máscara que el mismo se impuso para amedrentar a sus adversarios e infundir miedo y hacer pagar a todos los que una vez lo había lastimado; pero ahora había sido traicionado por HUX ese maldito que pagaría con su vida esta ofensa; cuando termino de subir por las escaleras vio que la puerta estaba abierta entro, daba lo mismo ya que podía pasar; al entrar de inmediato sintió esa paz que ofrece todo santuario, esa tranquilidad y esa pureza que el mismo había sentido tiempo atrás, y despertó nuevamente esa veta de sentimiento, ese tirón de la luz, pues él sabía muy bien sin engañarse que el nunca dejo de ser Ben Solo. Y de pronto su cuerpo se tensó y su corazón salto de un extraño sentimiento muy parecido al gozo.

-¡Ben! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? - era Rey. El líder Supremo volteo intempestivamente su sorpresa era mayor que la de Rey, aterrizo forzosamente en este sitio y encontrarla a ella, era lo último que esperaba.

-¡Rey !, yo, no lo entiendo, Hux me traiciono - dijo con voz cansada y hastiada

En ese instante entro una monja Lanais quizá familiar de las Lanais de Ahch- To, pero el lenguaje de esta era más que entendible, su actitud era como la de una madre sobreprotectora, era terriblemente amable y dulce.

-Por fin la reencarnación se dio lugar verlos aquí a los dos juntos, no puede existir luz sin oscuridad, no puede existir el fuego sin el hielo, el calor y el frio, el ultimo Jedi se dividió en dos porque no soporto ver que la oscuridad y la luz discutían cuando tenían que vivir en unidad en concordancia, el hizo lo posible, pero sabe que la fuerza es inmensa y misteriosa y que algún día volvería, no de la misma forma pero si con la misma esencia; bueno a lístense para su boda, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para preparar este momento, no tengo nadie más que solo dos ayudantes así que los casare en unos minutos, por favor Rey ponte el velo y el vestido que te cosí en la noche, te verás preciosa solo que no se si te lo deje muy apretado, ¿espero que si entres en él ?.

Los chicos se cayeron casi de espaldas no era el objetivo de Rey casarse, bueno no en ese momento, ella venia por un cristal para vencer a Kylo y salvar a Ben, conocía que la fuerza era sabia pero no creo que ese camino sea el más sabio, aunque casarse con BEN acaricio la idea y lo vio de reojo recordaron cuando lo conoció, vio su rostro, sus ojos oscuros y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro; Ben también se aturdió nunca había pensado en casarse, digo eso no entra en los planes del líder supremo, sin embargo no haría caso de una monja loca él debería que regresar a buscar venganza, suspiro para sí mismo y simuladamente vi a Rey y se acordó cuando le pidió que gobernaran juntos la galaxia, ella sería su ......... pero no, ella lo rechazado por segunda vez, la primera se acuerda bien, él le ofreció ser su maestro y ahora casarse, casarse con Rey hacerla su esposa, era algo que sintió en su corazón, con delicia, pero no, claro que no lo haría ¿oh si? Se rio para sus adentros y sabía lo que haría. La monja los vio, enseguida adivino lo que pensaban, estar tanto en ese santuario, ella sabía cómo era la fuerza, ella también era un instrumento de la fuerza, no la maneja pero le decía cosas y eran muchas.

-¿No quieren casarse ?, pero como si, se veían en la isla, así como en la choza, acaso creen que no se? Creen que no se los que les pasa, están enamorados; están deseosos de amarse y ser amados dicho esto, prepararé todo lo que necesito el fuego está casi terminado.- camino en dirección de un pasillo y volteo a verlos- pero los chicos replicaron y empezaron a negarse rotundamente, no claro que ellos no estaban enamorados eso es imposible. Y a la vez muy sexy.

-Ben y Rey, si no lo hacen no podrán salir de aquí, me entienden no podrán, es mejor que acepten su nueva situación.- Los chicos solo pudieron abrir la boca, ¿enamorados? se vio a los ojos.

Ben tendió su mano a Rey pero ya sin su guante sonrió, y dijo-¿ahora si me aceptaras? Ya no soy el líder supremo y estoy buscando una respuesta a tantas cosas que esto es lo mejor que me puede pasar, Rey este es el peor momento parar, pero lo he perdido todo y sé que no te merezco y siempre lo he sentido desde que te vi- la voz de Ben se entrecorto se acercó más a Rey la vio a los ojos - mi corazón solo quiere ser aceptado por ti- se detuvo y contuvo su aliento lo estaba haciendo le estaba ofreciendo su corazón, su alma, su vida entera- te amo del modo en que solo se puede amar de verdad y para siempre.

Rey se quedó con una lagrima contenida de felicidad en su corazón, en su alma; ella venia por un cristal Kyber y se iba a llevar el cristal más valioso de la galaxia, el corazón de Ben Solo.

\- Ben, Ben- le toco sus manos esas manos que toco en la choza, esas manos que tanto deseaba que la abrazaran que la acariciaran que la tomaran. Rey dijo

\- Si no sabes lo que siento por ti, eres un tonto, te comprendí desde el momento en que me dijiste que eras un monstro, te amé desde antes de nacer, lo sabía y te esperaría toda mi vida- lo dijo casi llorando, Ben no pudo evitar acercarse más, le tomo su hermoso rostro y la beso, con todo el amor que él siempre había deseado expresar y ella lo recibió con todo el amor que deseaba recibir y dar.

La Noche era la más bella que había existido, el amor en la fuerza se extendió que hasta la monja lo sintió intensamente, enfrente del fuego dos jóvenes se casaban entregándose no solo en cuerpo y alma. Se entregaban su corazón, su vida y por fin la Fuerza empezaba a ver el equilibrio que tanto había esperado.


	2. Liston Rojo

La monja Lanias, familiar de las monjas de Ahch-to, estaba terminando la ceremonia al entrelazar un listón rojo en el dedo corazón de Ben y unir ese mismo listón al dedo corazón de Rey; la Lanias había soñado con este momento, la fuerza se lo había revelado, ahora ella cumplía esa revelación.

—Unan sus manos y entrelácelas. —Ben y Rey así lo hicieron, sintiendo la intensidad de su tacto. No dejaban de mirarse, sus miradas eran ardientes y penetrantes. La monja percibió en la fuerza una ola fervorosa, apasionada, anhelante, suplicante; era el corazón del primer Jedi, que partido por la mitad por fin se volvía a unir. La monja solo pudo decir:

—Ben, ahora puedes besar a tu esposa; Rey.

Ben tomó por sorpresa a Rey, y la cargó, alzándola. Rey solo puedo reír de felicidad, estaban casados. Rey, poco a poco, fue bajando hasta que llegó a la cara de Ben. Se la tocó, y la mirada de Ben fue lo más dulce que había visto. Observar sus ojos fue como detener el tiempo, ella podría vivir así eternamente.

—Te amo, Ben —dijo, llorando de felicidad.

Ben no resistió más, Rey era un imán para él, la besó con imperiosa necesidad de saborear sus labios, la apretó contra su cuerpo, lo había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y ahora lo único bueno en su vida, estaba justo en sus brazos. Tantos años de sufrimiento eran ahora recompensados.

La monja se había retirado dejando solos a los esposos, pero le dijo antes a Rey, que había una hermosa choza al final del bosque, y le susurró, con tono de advertencia, que esperaba que no le pasara lo mismo que le pasó a la choza de Ahch-To.

Rey se sonrojó. Pero, entonces, empezó a llover de una forma bestial. Los ahora esposos corrieron en dirección de la choza, aunque era más fácil entrar al templo. Pero esto no les pareció correcto.

Ben quiso proteger de la lluvia a Rey con su capa, sin embrago, esta la rechazó quería sentir la lluvia en su piel. Ben tocó su brazo bañado, lo acarició, la observó con una mirada de amante desesperado y, simplemente, la volvió a besar.

—Ben, a este paso no vamos a llegar a la choza —dijo Rey

—Es verdad —se rio—, pero qué más da, yo podría vivir besándote siempre en donde sea y cuando sea.

Ambos, entonces, disfrutaron mojándose con la lluvia, llegando así a la choza, empapados. Había fuego en esta. Al entrar Rey recordó cuando tocó las manos de Ben y cómo la conexión fue tan cruda entre ellos, como deseó verlo y tocarlo. En aquellos instantes estaban ahí, en un lugar similar. Su corazón se comprimió y sus manos sudaron. Ben se quitó su capa y notó que había ropa en color gris, estaba a punto de quitarse su chaqueta cuando Rey se acercó a él.

—No, por favor, no te la quites —dijo Rey negando con la cabeza y Ben se sorprendió

—Ben, esto me lo debes —dijo Rey con sonrisa pícara. Los ojos de Ben se abrieron más de lo extrañado que estaba, dejando entreabiertos sus sensuales labios. Rey no pudo apartar la mirada de aquellos labios, ya conocía su sabor, pero quería más y más hasta sangrar de tanto besarlos. Ben la tomó con sus enormes manos, con salvaje pasión, y la tumbó en el suelo, pues ya no soportó más. No le importó nada en ese momento. Entonces, Rey, desveló su intención y ser ella quien le quitara la chaqueta, dejando su torso al descubierto, deslizando sus dedos por sus pectorales, deseaba besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo.

Estaban ahí respirando el mismo aire. Ben la besó con toda efusión y le dio después:

—Entonces era eso quitarme la chaqueta —Rey rio al oír eso.

—Tú no fuiste justo al mostrarte sin camisa y en todo tu esplendor, no estando preparada para eso.

—Pagarás por esto, Rey —dijo mientas Ben la desvestía. A cada prenda que le quitaba, un beso suavemente feroz dejaba a Rey al borde de la locura.

—Sí, hazme pagar, no dejes deuda —jadeó Rey por la excitación que estaba teniendo. Su pecho subía y bajaba; Ben estaba igual o peor, sus cuerpos ardían como un volcán en erupción sin poder apagar.

—Rey, te amo, eres mía, solo mía. ¿Estás lista? —dijo Ben.

Se miraron a los ojos, preparados ambos para entregarse sin reservas, con todo el amor y la devoción eterna que podía existir.

—Hazlo… —dijo Rey. Ben la volvió a besar, respirando su mismo aire, embistiéndola una y otra vez, sintiendo su corazón. Ambos explotaron en su primer orgasmo; Ben fue de Rey y Rey de Ben, para siempre.

Quedaron dormidos después de su noche de bodas, obvio después de la fuerte intensidad de esta. Pero siendo de madrugada, Rey se levantó y salió de la choza, tras observar a su esposo. Ben era perfecto aun cuando estaba dormido, parecía un ángel . Ella se envolvió en una sábana, salió al bosque y pudo contemplar las estrellas, sentir la frescura de la noche, suspirar y agradecer por todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Ben no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que ella ya no dormía su lado y también salió.

—¿Qué haces, amor? —dijo él.

—Agradezco a la Fuerza el estar contigo y ser tu esposa. —Ben sonrió con una dulzura que Rey no había visto en él hasta ese momento, y fue tan particular que la derritió.

—Yo soy el que debería agradecer por ser tu esposo. —Ben la besó en la frente, la abrazó y continuó hablando:

—Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, Rey

—Sí, Ben, una galaxia que salvar —dijo Rey, casi suspirando.

—No me refería a eso, Rey —dijo Ben, sorprendido. Rey se estremeció y desconcertó pues temió algo peor.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres? —preguntó con Rey con recelo.

—¡A todos los hijos que vamos a tener! —dijo riendo Ben. Rey abrió la boca, impresionada

—Pero ¡Ben! —Este la abrazó y besó en la frente. Tomó su mandíbula, besándola dulcemente.

—No es broma lo de los hijos, ¿eh? Y sí es verdad; vamos a salvar la Galaxia, amor, los dos juntos —dicho esto, tomo la mano de Rey y la besó, volviendo a rodear a su esposa, quedando abrazados viendo las estrellas.


End file.
